Wrecked
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: Brandon walked slowly to Callie's bed and then used his hand and caressed her cheek, "Callie, why did you do this?" He eyed her bandages vaguely and Callie knew what he wanted the answer to. And honestly, she didn't know what her answer was... Callie's in a psychiatric hospital, wrecked... can this hospital change her for the better or make her worse?
1. Chapter 1

**So... i'm back with a new one-shot and this one was supposed to be made for Suicide Prevention Day, but my computer was broken and I couldn't update or write anything,( except my _A Deadly Love_ one which I had on a flashdrive). So, this deals with the subject of suicide/depression, so please be warned.**

**I'm sure it's pretty obvious the story line. It shows the 2 POV's- the victim and the families and I hope I did a good job portraying their confusion/emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC family.**

* * *

_"People who die by suicide don't want to end their lives, they want to end their pain." - Unknown_

It was late at night and the Fosters were just getting home from going out to dinner, but one person was missing: Callie.

Everyone convinced her to go out, but she said "no" thousands of times, and eventually, they gave up and left without her. When they got home and closed the door, Brandon entered the house shouting Callie's name. "Callie, we're home!" Brandon shouted then added, "We got you food!"

When the rest of the family came in, Stef just said, "She's probably asleep. She's tired, and has been lately." Brandon nodded, putting the food away and then going upstairs to check on Callie while the whole family was downstairs doing their own little thing.

Brandon walked up the stairs into Callie's room, and once he opened the door, he thought he was in a nightmare.

A viscous, evil nightmare.

Because what he saw would scar him for life.

Because he saw Callie, laid out on the floor, blood in a pool around her, and a bloody note in her hand, one that was too ruined to read. Brandon rushed towards her and then yelled for his moms while dialing 9-1-1. His moms came up and they were shocked at what they saw.

While his moms decided to help Callie, he was talking to the police.

"911, what is your emergency?"

Brandon panicked, "My... Sister is laying on the floor surrounded by blood. I think she's... She's... Dead." He choked on the words.

The operator nodded, "Alright. The authorities are on their way. Is she breathing? Does she have a pulse?"

Brandon put the phone on speaker and then pushed his moms out of the way, who were cradling Callie's head and then put 2 hands on her neck, and felt a slight, but beating, pulse. He told the operator and she just told him to keep her calm, and stop the bleeding.

He totally forgot about the rest of his family when Mariana came in and screamed.

They all looked at each other, and they silently decided to let Stef talk to her.

Mariana didn't see much, just a glimpse of Callie surrounded in a pool of blood. She had tears in her eyes, "Mom, what happened?" Her mom cradled her and sucked her, not wanting to tell her what they discovered yet, still trying to comprehend it herself.

"She... Let's just wait till she gets better, alright? Hmm... Why don't you distract Jude by playing with him or something, alright? He doesn't need to see his sister like this."

Mariana nodded, rushing downstairs, trying to distract Jude and all of his endless questions. Eventually, they got to playing super smash bros, a game which she didn't know how to play.

She heard the sirens before she saw them, and then she saw a mirage of flashing lights, all mixed up. She opened the door and 2 paramedics came in with a stretcher; Jesus held Jude's hand while Mariana led them to their bedroom.

She let them in and then they got straight to work. They put her on the stretcher and then hooked up a bunch of things to her, and then put a mask over her, pumping air into her. The EMT said they were taking her to the nearest hospital, and that the police would question them later. They rushed to the car and drove like crazy to the hospital. Once they were there, one of the doctors took her into the room, to get operated on, closing the curtain.

Someone-a nurse- saw them and led them to the waiting too with a sad look on her face, "Don't worry. She seems like a strong girl." And then left to go see her patient.

The whole family was so confused as to what just happened, Stef and Lena had an idea, but the rest of them-especially Jude- didn't know what happened, or didn't really know what she did.

Jude spoke up first, "What happened to my sister, moms?" He asked them with tears in his eyes, Lena picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I don't know, Baby. I don't know." She said into her ear, and then whispered, "Try to get some sleep." Jude kept crying until, eventually, he wearied himself out and passed out on Lena's chest. She continued to rub soothing circles on her back.

Mariana sat right next to the moms, looking at them intensely, "Now that Jude is asleep. What happened with Callie?" Mariana asked, really wanting to know what happened.

The moms looked at each other, thinking about what to tell them. The truth or a lie, because even though they saw the evidence, they didn't fully comprehend it.

"Um..." Stef said uncomfortably but figured they needed to hear it anyways, "Callie, she cut her wrists and bled out." Stef didn't want to sugarcoat the truth from them, after all they were teenagers/almost adults.

They all just looked shocked, but Brandon the most. He almost never cried. Ever. But seeing Callie on the floor- her skin as cold as ice- and the crimson pool of blood soaking his knees, surrounding her, he just lost it. He didn't know why Callie would do this. And why he didn't see the signs? He was getting mad at himself for not seeing the signs sooner. She was isolating herself from her family, she was not eating, claiming she was sick. She looked... Sadder, as if she aged a million years in one day.

She was agitated easily, and spoke about death like it was nothing. How could he not see the signs!? He didn't know he was mad until he hit the armrest on the chair, his family turned to look at him and Stef went up and took his hand in her own. "Brandon, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault, alright? Don't be mad at yourself, it won't help anyone. The truth is, we should have all seen the signs but we just thought that she was being emotional. It's all of our faults." Stef told him with tears in her eye, and then gave him a big hug. Jude was still asleep on Lena's lap, and Jesus was comforting a crying Mariana. They all looked up when the doctor came in. "Are you the family of Callie Jacob?"

They nodded and they all stood up, looking at him with tears in their eyes. The doctor sighed, "Callie is stable, but suffered a lot of blood loss- we fixed it and she should wake up by tomorrow at the latest. But once she wakes up, its hospital procedure to get her checked out by a psychologist. She was bleeding out because on both of her wrists there were long vertical lines going down, splitting open a vein, we stitched it up but when she wakes up, she's going to be a little out of it and might be a little mad, and then after that we're putting her on a 24/7 suicide watch. You guys may see her, and I'm truly sorry." The doctor nodded, showing them to Callie's room.

When they got in, Callie was laying on the bed like a zombie, all pale and sweaty. Brandon got a closer look and saw 2 white bandages covering her wrists, he let out a deep son, knowing what was under there. He sat down on the chair and took one to Callie's hand into his own. "Callie, why?" He choked settling his puffy eyes on her bandages, "why? Why didn't you tell us, Callie? We could have helped you!" He said to her, his voice barley an over a whisper.

"How could you do this to me, your family, and your brother? Did we really not mean that much to you?" He knew he was crazy for getting mad at Callie, but too many emotions were going through his mind and it was scaring the shit out of him. "Why?" Was all he asked as he sat down, checking his phone for any missed messages. Lena sat Jude down on the couch, laying him down while still petting his hair. A nurse came in and have him a blanket, and he continued to sleep, which the family was thankful for.

After Brandon was done, Mariana came and sat by her. "I, um, know we didn't talk much, but you could have told me you were feeling like this? What caused you to do something crazy like this? Was it me? If so, I'm so sorry. Was it someone at school? Was it someone in this family? About life in general? Why did you do this Callie? Why? Causing your family -yes family- so much pain and grief. I know you called me selfish and yes, I did do some selfish things, but what you did was kind of selfish, ya know? I understand, and not mad at you- alright a little mad for cashing all this pain to the people I love, but yeah.. I'm going to sit back with my moms. Hope you get better." Mariana sat back down, playing with her fingers.

Next was Jesus, he laughed awkwardly, "Callie, I'm sorry you felt like this, ya know. I know you're life wasn't easy- but when is it for us kids in the system? Anyways, I hope you get better and... Yeah." Jesus really didn't know what to say, he and Callie were never particularly close, but he felt like he had to say something. "Don't worry, we're taking good care of Jude." Then sat back down, taking his sisters hand.

Stef was next, and just said, "You could have told us Callie. We would have understand, you should have told us. We love you like our own and you just have to get better, not for us, but for Jude. He'll be heartbroken without you. Please get better soon." She kissed her forehead and they waited until she woke up, which seemed like forever.

* * *

Callie felt groggy and then smelt some strong disinfectants. She could remember what happened, but then it all came back to her. What she did. How when no one was home, she took apart her x-acto knife and drew a big, deep line on her wrists, watching her blood seep out onto the dry carpet, which felt a little bit wet when he blood was dripping on it. She then remembered some flashing lights, and then blacked out.

She assumed she was in the hospital, and she was kind of disappointed. She wished that she would have died, to end her pain. After all, she would be doing the world a favor. She could feel the doctors fixing up her wrists, the thread going through effortlessly and then she could hear footsteps. She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't. It took too much strength, she tried to move her hands -something- but couldn't and she was getting madder at herself and decided to just listen to people talking to her.

She heard some of the main words like "why" or "selfish" and what not and she was thinking about it, but it took too much out of her.

She knew that she wasn't being selfish. In her mind, she was being selfless. She knew the world would be better off without her, I mean, who needs Callie Jacob anyways? It's not like she made a difference in anyone's lives. She thought as she heard people talk to her. She couldn't hear anymore talking, and for that she was grateful. She wanted to respond to the voices, but she couldn't and a little part of her wished she never woke up, because she didn't want to answer questions, and feel the disappointment in people's eyes, to see the pity, the anger, in their eyes.

She never wanted any of this. She just wanted to get rid of her pain and this was the best way to do it- well, that she thought of. She didn't feel like talking to anyone because no one would ever understand what it felt like to be numb and in pain. Nobody would understand why it felt like to be depressed and wanting to get better, but not succeeding, like a black hole dragging you back in. Nobody would understand and she didn't have the energy to explain to them. A part of her wanted to wake up, but the other part didn't- wanting to stay in this dark, horrid- yet safe- place. A place where she could just exist, -not _live_, exist.

How could they understand something she still couldn't?

Her eyes started getting heavy and her eyes started to flutter, much to her own annoyance, and she caught a sliver of a face- one that looked familiar but she couldn't make out.

"Callie? Did you open your eyes?" Someone said to her in a voice that seemed familiar but couldn't place. She liked the voice, it was calm, and with his encouragement, she opened her eyes.

Her vision was still blurry, but she could see a bunch of people staring at her. She turned her head into the pillow, not wanting to face them.

She could probably tell why she was trying to hide, but they didn't leave her alone. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that her foster family was still looking at her, and she didn't want to see their facial expressions.

But… she knew she couldn't play dead forever, so she opened her eyes again and then spoke, "Hi." She said it nervously, afraid of what they would say- the unknown.

They all turned to look at each other, then at her. Their expressions were some of madness, pity, sadness, anger, every single emotion that ever existed showed on their unreadable faces. Stef, to her disbelief, came up to her and took her hand into her own.

She looked down at their entwined hands and saw Stef running her hands over her white bandages with a small spot of blood at the top. "Why, Callie?" Was all she said and it was filled with so much emotion that Callie wanted to cry right there; but she couldn't. She couldn't show weakness.

Callie didn't look at her when she asked that question and put her head down. "I don't want to talk about this now, Stef. _Please_." She begged her with hopeful eyes, Stef was thinking about not talking about it when Brandon –of all people- stood up.

"No, Callie. We're talking about this now." His voice was sharp, but wasn't mad at her, just mad at the situation.

Brandon walked slowly to Callie's bed and then used his hand and caressed her cheek, "Callie, why did you do this?" He eyed her bandages vaguely and Callie knew what he wanted the answer to.

And honestly, she didn't know what her answer was. Why did she do it? She thought about it and she guessed it was for different reasons. She felt numb, felt empty, as if her whole world suddenly turned to black while she could see everyone else's lives in full color. She just couldn't do it anymore. She tried everything to get rid of the numbness she was feeling. She cut herself, just to see if she could feel anything. She didn't.

She swallowed a couple of pills a day, hoping to feel something. She didn't.

She made herself throw up to feel something. She didn't.

And everything she tried didn't work.

And she just wanted the pain, the misery, the numbness to end.

And she thought ending her life was the only way out to her messed up, black, destroyed life.

So, she told that to Brandon, struggling along the way. She tried to read the expressions on his face- his family's faces- and they were all a mixture of emotions, but most of all – confused.

Brandon shed a quick tear but wiped it off, "Callie, why didn't you tell us? Did you not trust us?" Brandon asked her, his voice still hoarse.

Callie just shrugged, taking her hand and running her fingers over her rough, white bandages. "I don't know. I felt like you wouldn't care, and you wouldn't understand. It's just easier this way."

Brandon looked a little angry and then said, "We would have understand, you could have come to us" He said in defeat.

And with that sentence, she lost all of her cool, her calmness, and just yelled in his face, "You wouldn't understand, Brandon. Never. Not with your perfect life. You don't know what it's like to spend almost your whole life in a foster home, in families, that didn't care about you. You don't know anything, you wouldn't understand what it's like to feel numb, to feel pain. You don't know what it's like to feel all of that and never escaping it, it following you everywhere, laughing in your face until you just give into it, and give up. You don't understand. You will _never_ understand. So stop acting like you would!" She took a deep breath after all of this, and she had to admit, she felt good after getting all her emotions out- although she knew she shouldn't have taken it out all on Brandon.

The rest of their faces were in disbelief, and apparently all the yelling woke Jude up- which she was surprised it didn't earlier. When he woke up he looked at Lena and then saw Callie. He jumped off her lap and then ran into the bed and lifted himself up, hugging his sister as best as he could. "Callie! What happened? We came home and next thing I know, you're being taken away in the ambulance- just like mom. Why, Callie?" His voice broke, and Callie to the best of her ability, hugged Jude back, letting him cry.

Callie looked at everyone and then at her brother, the one person she loved more than anything in this world- even herself. She felt guilt for causing her brother this pain, yeah, she's sorry she caused her foster family –especially Brandon- this pain, but majorly Jude. She couldn't leave him family-less.

"It's okay, Jude. It's alright. I'm not going anywhere." Callie comforted her brother and then he peeked his head up and nodded, hugging Callie back tightly.

Jude stepped down when 2 people came in- a doctor and a girl with a clipboard. The doctor cleared his throat, "Okay. Um… we're going need to talk to Callie, and Callie's family, the police are ready to speak with you." They nodded, and Jesus took Jude to go get something from the cafeteria since he was starving.

They all kissed Callie goodbye and then closed the curtain, leaving Callie and the 2 doctors in silence. "Callie, I assumed you know what happened?"

Callie nodded, and the doctor continued on, "Well, because you came in her with a suicide attempt, it's hospital protocol to get you checked out by a psychologist; so that's what she's going to do, examine you. You should be out of here today or tomorrow, but where you go will depend on her." He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "You're too beautiful to do this to yourself. You have so much to live for." Then walked away.

Callie nodded, and then the doctor closed the curtain leaving Callie and the psychologist in awkwardness.

The psychologist sat down and started the questioning. "Callie, why did you try to kill yourself?" She asked bluntly.

She just shrugged and continued answering all the questions silently and vaguely.

After what felt like an hour, to Callie, the psychologist nodded and then walked out, probably talking to her parents- her _foster_ parents. Not her real ones.

The psychologist closed the door and then went to talk to Lena and Stef Foster and telling them the worse news, ever. "Hi, I'm Robin Hominy, and I evaluated your foster daughter, Callie. And after asking her a couple of questions, I'm recommending her to be admitted to a psychiatric hospital- Two Rivers Children's psychiatric hospital. It's close to here, only 20 minutes away, and they will help her get better. I strongly recommend it. What Callie has –clinical depression- isn't easy to treat, it takes intensive therapy and medication. I've called Two Rivers to let them know you're coming with Callie. I'm sorry." She said to them and then left them alone to bask in the knowledge that they just got.

They turned to look at each other, glad the kids were out of the room, "Have you heard of Two Rivers?" Lena asked Stef.

Stef nodded, "Yeah. It looks like a nice place. I had to pick a kid up from there once because of a major fight that escalated into someone being in a coma." Lena nodded, and then took her hand.

"How are we going to tell the kids?"

Stef thought about it for a moment and then said, "The truth, Lena. They deserve to know. Well the older 3, I don't know about Jude."

Lena nodded, agreeing with her and then seeing the children walking back from the cafeteria with food. "Mom, what happened?" Mariana asked, sensing the tension in the room, one she could cut with a knife.

They looked at each other and sighed, asking Jude to go get something at the gift shop for Callie, with a nurse escorting him.

Jude knew something was up, but decided to let the adults talk about it. He didn't really want to know. He just wanted Callie to get better.

"Guys, Callie is going to be gone for a while- she's going to a psychiatric hospital-"

Mariana interrupted, "Like a mental hospital? For the insane. For the people that hear voices and think that they're God. That hospital?" Mariana said.

They sighed, "Yes, a mental hospital as some would call it. But they specialize in the illness Callie has, Depression. It's the best for all of us, alright? She's leaving tomorrow, so take your time to say your goodbyes, for now." Stef and Lena left them alone, by Callie's room and went to go get something from the vending machine.

Jesus and Mariana went at the same time, holding hands, both nervous as what to say.

Callie was laying in her bed, playing with her bandages. "Let me guess, the moms told you I'm going to a psychiatric hospital?" Callie said bluntly, taking them by surprise.

Jesus nodded, "Yeah. How did you know?" He sat on the chair.

Callie scoffed, "I've seen people from the system get taken there. I've been there once." Callie whispered the last part, making the twins wonder what she was there for. But they didn't ask.

Mariana nodded awkwardly, "Don't worry, we didn't tell Jude about what you did- done. He's oblivious, for now. It's up to you if you want to tell him the truth or not."

Callie thought about it for a minute then shook her head, "No. He doesn't- shouldn't- need to know."

Mariana nodded and then Jesus said something, "Callie. I'll miss you, I hope you get better soon. Not just for us, but for Jude. He's an awesome, little dude, but he'll be so lost without you. Get better for him." Jesus reminded her and then patted her arm and then left.

Mariana said, "Yeah, what Jesus said. Get better, Callie. Don't worry, no one at school will know- I'll make up a lie."

"Thanks" Callie said, giving her a quick hug.

When they left, Callie got a drink of water and then Brandon came into the room. Sitting down by her bed, "So… I guess you heard the news?" He asked her. She nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're getting help." Callie's lip tensed but didn't say anything, letting Brandon take the reins on this talk.

Brandon saw her face, "Callie, you need help. A normal person wouldn't have tried to kill themselves. There is nothing wrong with getting help; you'll still always have a place in my heart." Brandon teased, putting her damaged hand on his heart. "You'll always be my Callie, no matter what."

Callie had tears in her eyes and one fell down her cheek, he wiped it away. "I'm sorry, Brandon. I'm so, so sorry." And when Brandon responded back to her in such a calm, understanding voice that she broke, her wall crumbled down; as if Brandon was finally the one to break it down, unleashing all of her inner demons. Brandon held her while she cried, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Brandon comforted her until she cried herself to sleep. Brandon gently laid her head back down and then kissed her forehead before leaving the room, and waiting for his family in the waiting room. "She's asleep. She's making progress." He spoke, before hugging all of them.

Jude interrupted, "Can I see Callie, or at least give her my bear I got for her?" Jude held up a small, brown furry teddy bear with a heart shirt with a fake card saying, Get better soon. Brandon nodded, opening the door for Jude. Letting him get some time alone with his older sister- his idol.

They all looked as tired as heck, as if they just ran a 100 mile marathon. "Let's wait till Jude finish up and then go home. Callie will be fine, guys." Stef reminded them, giving them a big group hug.

Jude walked in and joined the hug, "Why are we hugging?" He asked them, Brandon picking him up.

Brandon replied, "Because we're happy that we're alive." Jude smiled, hugging him and then engaging in another big family hug.

They broke apart and then made their way to the car, "No matter what, we will be with Callie no matter what. We're her family and we'll help her through this and all her demons." Lena spoke to them with finality and they all smiled, getting into their van and driving home, ready for the long road ahead for them.

_"You think you want to die when in reality you want to be saved."_

* * *

**There it is... my story. To everyone who is thinking that Suicide is the answer, or is suffering from depression, self-harm, etc... I want you to know that you're not alone, and that there is always hope, no matter how bleak it may seem. I know suicide seems like a liable option- but it's not. It will impact your family, your friends, your community. It affects more people than you realize. I want you to know that you're never alone. I'm always here. Someone is ready to listen, to hear you vent.**

**If you feel like your life is in jepordy, or you just want to vent, to talk to something, please don't be afraid to call this number: 1-800.273.8255. They are always there to answer your call.**

**Your life is more important than you realize. I love you all and if you're going through any of these things- I'm sorry. I've known what you've gone through since i've been through it also. I'm always here to talk. Always. No matter how small/big your problems are.**

**I love you all and thank you for reading this long authors note.**

**Love, always.**

**Lauren.**


	2. Author's Note (sorry!)

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, it really means a lot to see how this story effected people in a good way. So I just want to say "thanks" once again and i'm ALWAYS here if you need someone to talk to. I will keep everything private, and not share what you tell me with _anyone_, not even my dad (who i'm really close to). Just wanted to let you guys know. I've been through some sh*t in my life and might understand.**

**Alright... now to the point of this Authors' Note:**

**Would you guys like this story to be continued... like Callie's week (or maybe more) in a psychiatric hospital (might have some OC's).**

**Or give an extra chapter about her coming out of the psychiatric hospital and how her family reacts to it and how she changed.**

**Or what?  
**

**Because I kinda want to continue this story but I don't know how...**

**Thanks again.**

**Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and suggestions. I kind of have a plot**** for this story, some of it will be sad, but some of it will be filled with laughter and hope. And i'm so glad you all liked the first chapter and want me to continue it. And i'm using this hospital based on my experience in a children's psychiatric hospital. Twice. And I know that every one is different, but i'm basing it off my experience. If you want to tell me something you want me to add about the hospital, I will be happy to include it in my story if I can work it in there somewhere.**

**Warning: This story contains descriptions of suicide, depression, and self-harm. So please be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. I only own my plot, but not any of the characters.**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

_"Your pain is the breaking of the shell that encloses your understanding." - Khalil Gibran_

When Callie got to Two Rivers psychiatric hospital, she expected it to be a cement building with white walls and confined rooms where they wouldn't let you out and they would feed you meals through a slit in the door; the ones in horror movies.

But it was the complete opposite. Something she never expected.

It was like an actual hospital with bright colored walls, beige carpet and a bunch of inspirational arts and crafts everywhere, it didn't look like a mental hospital. It looked… un-crazy.

Her and her family walked into the waiting room and to the right was a check in center and to the left was a waiting room, one with comfortable chairs and plenty of stuff for children and adults to keep them company. Brandon and the other kids -except Jude since he was at a friend's house, sat down in one of the chairs and waited to see what to expect.

Callie was nervous, her legs were shaking and her eyes wore a dead, blank, and tired expression. After spending a day in the hospital, and confronting all her foster family; she was drained. Emotionally and physically.

Brandon, sensing Callie's anxiousness, took her hand in his and looked at her and gave a small encouraging smile, one that Callie gave a small smile back at. She clasped his hands tightly when her foster moms came back and sat down on the other side of them. Since they were the only ones in the waiting room, Lena said, "They're going to get someone to access you." Callie didn't like the word "access", it sounded like they were going inside her mind to see how crazy peoples' brains work and that she would never get her brain back to how it originally was.

She looked towards Mariana and Jesus and they just were reading a magazine or looking at each other than back at Callie, looking at her as if she was an animal in exhibit at the zoo. She glared at them, annoyed with them, and Jesus gave her an apologetic look and then went back to one of his portable game stations.

Brandon continued to rub the top of Callie's hand in small, slow circles. His hand was warm, as if he was spreading light inside of her dark, miserable insides. She continued to shake her leg but no one paid any attention to that, knowing that she was nervous.

Eventually, after a couple of minutes, someone came in the waiting room and said, "Callie Jacob and her family." She was in her early-30's with straight, brown hair that came down to her shoulders and bright green eyes-an abnormal, but pretty, combination. She had a comforting smile, one that drew you in and then asked them to follow her into the hallway and into a conference room with chairs and a big, oval-shaped table.

The professional (Callie didn't know what to call her yet- a doctor? A nurse? So she just settled with that term) sat down at one of the end chairs and Callie sat adjacent from her while Brandon sat next to her and Lena and Stef sat opposite of the said persons.

She smiled and then pulled out a big packet of papers and a booklet type thing. She got out a pen and then turned towards the parents, "Okay. So, here at Two Rivers, we ask Callie and her guardians some questions to get to know her a lot better and see what kind of care she needs. Partial, Acute, or Residential. I'll explain more to you about that later. Anyways, so Callie I'm going ask you some questions, and please answer honestly as you can. No judging. And if you want anyone out of here, except your guardians please say now."

Callie thought about it for a minute and then turned towards Mariana and Jesus, Stef nodded at them and gave them some money, "Guys, go get yourself something from the vending machines and if you want, you can go to your friend's house or something."

Mariana and Jesus didn't object to that and took some money and left the conference room, leaving only 4 left. The professional cleared her voice. "Alright. Now, Callie, my name is Lisa Moore and I'm one of the nurses here. I'm going to ask you some questions and like I said, please answer honestly."

Well, that answered Callie's question.

She continued, "The first question: if you could have 3 wishes- anything in the world- what would they be?"

Callie thought about it for a minute and realized that she couldn't think of any. What did she want? Well that's easy. A permanent family, her mother to come back, and to… just go to heaven or something like that. Everyone was looking at her and Brandon urged her to talk, saying, "Callie, it's alright. No one is going to judge you." Callie looked at him and saw pure honesty in his eyes –and her foster moms- eyes, and decided to talk.

"Umm… the first wish I guess would be to have my mom back and living." Callie admitted, shyly, Brandon giving a smile at her trustworthiness. She continued with the nurse looking at her with sympathetic eyes, "The second I guess would be… to have a permanent family." She avoided eye contact with her foster family she has now, not wanting to hurt their feelings, and then looked down and said, "The third… I really don't know. I guess it's to have… um… money?" She didn't know what else to wish for, she knew she had things, but couldn't think of them on the spot.

The nurse- Doctor Moore- nodded and wrote down her 3 wishes then flipped to the next page. Callie could see the little lines and knew that these were going to be harder… and ones that she would have to go back into her past to answer.

That is something that she was _not_ looking forward to.

"Okay. Now these are just some simple questions so we have some of your basic information. First, what is your full name?"

Callie spoke, "Callie Marie Jacob."

The doctor wrote that down and asked her questions like were you born healthy? Have you done drugs? When is your birthdate? Just little questions like that, ones that didn't take much thinking, and then once she was done continued onto the next page.

She looked at Callie with a sympathetic face, "Okay. Now this is the information as to why you are here. First, why do you think you're here, Callie?"

Callie avoided eye-contact with everyone, but she spoke after a little while, "Um... because I tried to kill myself and didn't succeed." The nurse just nodded and wrote something down, something which Callie could make out as _Suicide attempt_ or something like that, she waited for the next question.

"Alright. Has anyone in your family ever been diagnosed with a mental illness- depression? Bipolar? Alcoholism? Anything like that?"

Callie shook her head, trying to think of anything she could remember.

But she couldn't remember anything.

What family did she actually have anyways?

She shook her head again while answering, "I don't know. I never knew my grandparents or my dad, only my mom and she had none of those illnesses from what I could remember."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down, Callie was getting really sick of that. She thought that she was a feral animal that they wanted to know everything about so they could show it off to the world. But she wasn't going to be that animal.

She was going to be a tamed one that no one paid attention to.

The doctor asked some other normal questions and they continued on to 5 pages asking about her family's history about drug abuse, illnesses, etc... But when they got to one question: Callie froze.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but have you had any history of abuse –whether it would be sexual, physical, or emotional?"

Callie froze and didn't want to think about that. Yeah, her foster parents knew about the abuse her foster dad gave to her and her brother before living with them, but they didn't know the rest… the horrid details.

And to be honest, she didn't want to tell anyone. They were her secret. Her memories that she wanted to share with no one.

Not even Brandon.

Not even Jude.

No one.

She wanted them to stay a mystery but she knew she couldn't get away with lying, not with a professional and her foster family all looking at her as if she was an old artifact on display.

She replied, with no emotion, "Yeah." She didn't say anything else, but she had a feeling the nurse wanted her to be more specific.

The nurse spoke back, "I'm truly sorry, Callie, but I have to ask, were you ever raped?"

Callie was frozen in place as if she was a statue, she didn't make eye contact, and she just looked down at the floor.

Brandon spoke up, bending his head down to meet Callie's dull, lifeless eyes. "Callie, look at me." She did, then he continued, "No one is going to judge you, and no one is going to be put in jail for what you admitted," _Even if they should,_ Brandon thought but kept it to himself. "Please, Callie, just tell them the truth. Please." He begged and Callie gave a faint nod.

"Yeah." She spoke with an angry voice and the doctor circled yes on the question and quickly continued on to the next one, one which was much easier.

"Is there anyone in this world that you truly love with all your heart?" She nodded, but wanted to know why they asked this question. Would they use it as leverage against her? To manipulate her into admitting something she didn't want to? To just get to know her better.

"Yeah. My younger brother, Jude." The nurse wrote that down and then closed the 7 page questionnaire. She got up, and then spoke, "Okay. Another nurse- an RX one will be with you in a minute to get your medical history so if you are admitted, they know what your allergies are, what kind of medicine to give you and not to give you, et cetera. And thank you Callie for answering these questions. I know it was hard." The nurse/whatever she was gave her a pat on the shoulder and then closed the door.

After the intense questionnaire that asked a bazillion questions, the whole family was silent, not knowing what to say.

Until Lena spoke up and reached across the table to take one of Callie's shaking hands into her own, and saying, "Callie, thank you for being so honest."

Callie just nodded, not accepting why people are thanking her for questions that they made her answer, it's not like she gave them willingly.

Well, she kinda did. But she preferred not to think about it.

Brandon gave his younger foster sister- no sister- a side hug and whispered, "I'm very proud of you. I know your mom would be proud of you also."

Callie nodded more certain this time, pointing her eyes up towards the ceiling and hoping that her mom would be smiling down on her, glad she's getting help.

But then she told herself to snap out of it. Why would her mom care about her? Look what she had as a daughter, a depressed, self-harming (well kinda) teenage girl. Who would be proud of that? She knew she wouldn't be.

She took her hands off of Brandon's and Lena's and then put them on her lap as a nurse in scrubs and an Hispanic looking dude came in and sat down. The nurse was a little bit on the chunky side and had brown, curly hair while the Hispanic dude looked young with a shaped jawline, professional clothing, and short black hair and brown eyes. They both smiled at the family and sat down.

The nurse smiled, "Hi. I'm Nurse Yoncy, one of the nurses here and I'm just going to gather Callie's medical history, just to help us understand her needs better."

The nurse sat down and asked them a bunch of questions: how much do you weigh? When was the last time you ate? Are you allergic to anything? To which she said no, and many other stupid questions that you could find on her physical from school. The questioning took around 30 minutes, making it around noon, Callie's belly grumbled and was getting hungry.

The nurse smiled, "Would you like one of our lunches? I would have to say it's one of our better ones. Chicken nuggets and French fries. You want one?"

Callie shrugged her shoulders and nodded, free food she thought as the nurse smiled and quickly came back with a plastic take-out box and gave it to Callie to eat while they were answering questions.

The professional looking guy who had been quiet all throughout the questioning spoke, "Alright. Well, we're going to take all of Callie's papers into a meeting room filled with medical professionals to discover what kind of care she would need. It will take a couple of minutes."

The family nodded, and they left, leaving Callie to her eating and the rest of the family in silence. "Callie, how are you feeling about all of this?" Surprisingly Stef asked her.

Callie just shrugged, "Mhm." She really didn't know, well she did know, but didn't want to think about the answer. She just didn't have the energy and really, who would care anyways?

Stef shook her head and sighed, "Really Callie. No one gets admitted to a psychiatric hospital and is just… "Eh" about it." Stef spoke with truth, then added, "Now, really, how are you feeling? How are you feeling about the whole thing- this whole incident?"

Callie tightened her lips and then spoke with an angrier voice then anyone –including her- was used to. "What do you want me to say? That I'm glad that I'm here, getting help? Or that I'm scared and mad at you- at everyone- for sending me here? Well, no. I'm none of that. Honestly, I'm just confused, alright? So just leave me the crap alone." She stood up and then sat down on the chair, pulling out her phone, putting on her headphones, drowning all the noise out and just listening to the music that calmed her.

She could probably see her foster family's confused expressions, but didn't care. They're the ones that sent her here, well _helped_ sent her here. She didn't want to be saved. She wanted to die. She didn't want Brandon to find her.

But, no, they saved her, and wanted to know how she feels? Like happy that she's here or apologetic for doing it?

No. She's not doing it- apologizing.

She didn't ask to be saved.

The people (yes people) came back in with a bunch of papers and a paper booklet on top that was brightly colored and had _fake_ pictures of smiling children. "Hi. I'm AJ, one of the admissions counselors here. Based on Callie's history, we think she would be good for the acute-care program. This is where they spend an average of 5 – 7 days in our safe, secured environment and can meet people like her, and see a therapist, a psychiatrist, etc… every day. We did this because she does pose a threat to herself, and that's our goal here: to keep everyone safe. We'll get down to that even more. But first I'm going to tell you what Two Rivers is about."

He took a pause and then handed each of them one of the colorful booklets. "Two Rivers is obviously a children's psychiatric hospital serving children aged 4 – 17. We opened in 1947 and our goal is to being hope and peace to troubled children and their families. Here, at Two Rivers, our patients are watched 24/7 and have the right to visit a doctor, therapist, or a care-giver at any time of the day. Our 20 acre facility is safe and secured, so you can assure that your children will be protected. Another goal is to make sure that everyone is safe and being safe. We'll provide Callie the most compassionate care she has ever imagined."

Callie gave a small scoff at that sentence but let it be, not wanting to disturb the dude when he was so passionate and excited about it.

"Okay. And Two Rivers has 3 options for our children/adolescents. We have the partial which is where the patient goes for 8 hours at our facility and get access to a therapist, psychologist, et cetera and will be able to sleep and do everything at home. Most of our patients go from 8 till 3, but it's up to you. Now, the one Callie will be staying at is the Acute Care program, which means that for up to 14 days, she will be in our facility will have group, individual, and family therapy along with full access to a nurse, a doctor, and a therapist all day. She will be fed breakfast, lunch, dinner and a snack in between meals." He paused, letting everyone take all the information in seeing as he was going a little bit too fast.

He slowed down a little bit, but still explained, "We will have visiting days every other day from 7 till 9, so that means Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. You can just come whenever and you will get to talk to her, although I ask of you not to bring any snacks along but you may give them money for the vending machine. Now, since she is in here for about 5 days, you will be given a case manager." He flipped the page in the book to a page filled with phone numbers and names and he circled one: Tamara Williams. "Tamara will be your case manager and this means that if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, she will be your go-to person. And if you want to change the calling list of anything, you can talk to her. You can call her by this number any time from 9 till 8."

Lena and Stef nodded, looking at the booklet while still hearing the person speak, Brandon was kind of paying attention, but paying more attention to Callie and the boring look on her face, as if she's been to one before; and Brandon wonders if she has. But he's _not_ going to ask her.

He continued on to getting into the rules and regulations that happened to make up 3 of the pages, "These are basically the rules we expect you to follow. As a patient, Callie, we expect you to respect all the patients, staff, doctors, and your family at all times. That means no comments or no complaints, you can talk to them with your individual therapist. Also, we want you to wear appropriate clothing and if you have any scars on your arms, we would like you to cover them up. Not because we're punishing you, but because they could be triggers to other people if they see your cuts, so we like them to be covered up so long sleeves would be sufficient in that case." He paused and Callie slowly nodded, not fully paying attention.

He continued on with his long talk, "And these are just basic procedures going over dinner, food, et cetera." He flipped the page, "And this is the cost," He circled some numbers, "We will call your insurance and see if we can give you a discount, but if not, then we will come up with a payment plan, even if you have insurance. I know it may seem like a lot but it's cheaper compared to some other hospitals." He chuckled and everyone gave a fake laugh, except Callie, who rolled her eyes.

The doctor explained some more stuff, mainly for the parents about the calling list and stuff and how they had to have phone numbers on a "call" list for someone to talk to the patients, and had to have their assigned number, and they said it was for safety. But Callie assumed it was to make the patients go crazy, no having any contact with their friends for several days.

"When will she start this program?" Stef asked.

The doctor spoke, "We will be admitting her right now. So we recommend you bring some clothes and stuff for her like books, toothpaste, et cetera and drop them off. We'll give you a couple of minutes to say goodbye."

The doctors closed the door and it left an awkward silence in the room. Brandon spoke first, "Callie, I'm going to miss you, ya know? But I'm glad you're getting help. You can call me whenever you want." Brandon gave her a huge hug and Callie hugged back with the same pressure. She would miss Brandon- out of her foster family the most since they had a special relationship… one that she couldn't explain to anyone. Heck! She couldn't even understand it herself and she doubts Brandon could either.

Callie felt some wetness in her eyes but ignored it, Lena and Stef then gave her a hug together and supportively said, "We're so proud of you Callie, and will help you through this whole process. Together. We love you like we love Mariana and Jesus, never forget that. You're death would ruin us, so please don't ever try something like that again."

Callie stiffened when she said that, but nodded nonetheless. She was glad that she had a family who loved her, one who would never harm her, but on the other hand, she felt like she didn't deserve such a good family since she's worthless and broken and stupid and so many other things that are negative.

But she knew that in her family's eyes that she is none of that stuff.

But she's not the best as seeing things from other people's point of view.

They hugged and Lena said, "We will be here later to drop some clothes and stuff off, alright? And Callie, I know you may hate us, but it's the best for you. You'll get the help you need." Lena admitted and Callie had anger in her eyes.

"I understand. But I don't need help. I'm sorry, I don't. I know what I did was wrong but I don't think you need to punish me because of it. Leaving me in this place with no technology, nothing, that's torture." She retorted back in a harsh voice, causing Lena to just have a pity expression on her face.

But what surprised her was Brandon who came up to her and grabbed her shoulders, his grip gently yet unyielding. "Callie, you need help. Attempting suicide is _not_ normal. I care _so_ much about you, and you have _so_ much to live for. Don't throw it away so soon, alright?" Brandon reminded her and Callie grudgingly nodded, not having the energy to fight with her family anymore.

That will be saved for another time when she had energy and the perseverance to carry on and not give up.

Hey, she was stubborn and _nothing_ could change that.

The people came back and they came back with a green wrist bracelet for Callie which had her name, her birthdate, a color, red, and her ID number on a sticker covered with clear tape. One of the people put it on her and then said teasingly, "You have to keep this on. If not, your head will explode." Callie gave a small smile, knowing that they were trying to make her cheerful, to which she was happy about.

She gave one last goodbye to her foster family and then went with the 2 doctors through two large, wooden doors which you needed a pass to enter with. It was a hallway and she saw so many rooms, and so many hallways that she was confused. She went through another door which one of the people swiped their card on a black square to open the door and then finally got to the door that said, unit 1b.

She sighed and then walked in with the 2 doctors, awaiting her vacation in the island of the insane.

_"All the world is full of suffering. It is also full of overcoming." - Helen Keller_

* * *

**Now... in this story i'm going to have like 3 or 4 OC's and I need your help with their names. I'm thinking at least one boy or one girl, and i'll pick out the name I like best (i'm horrible at naming people... lol), and if you want to add some details like what they look like, their personality, etc... please add it. The more the merrier.**

**Anyways, I hoped you like this story and as always, I'm always open for suggestions. And I love reviews, but please don't feel pressured to leave me one. I'm not going to be one of those authors that are like "I need this many reviews before I update"; personally, I strongly dislike those authors. I will update whenever I can.**

**And if you're suffering through depression, self-harm, anorexia, etc... I want you to know that you're not alone and that there are several people out there who understand, who are willing to listen. I'm one of them. My inbox is _always _open and i'm always willing to talk to you. **

**But if for some reason I can't talk to you or get to you fast enough or don't feel comfortable talking to me, then please call this number: 1-800.273.8255. They are always available to talk, no matter how late it is.**

**Until later,**

**Lauren 3**

**PS: If you live in a different country and want a hotline for something specific like LGBT, PTSD, Eating Disorders, etc.. or if you live in another country, i'll be happy to give you one or i'll post a link on my page if you want to check it out :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your positive reviews and thank you everyone who entered in an OC. I tried to use all of them, but I couldn't, and I switched some of your ideas up! I hope you enjoy them** **;)**

**This is a shorter chapter than the others, but this one was just introducing the OC's so you can kind of get to know them better, and what their personalities are and what they are there for.**

**And i've decided that mostly all the chapters are going to take place in Callie's POV (how i'm writing now) instead of switching to what her family is doing at home. It's easier that way and a lot less confusing. Trust me, I consider all posibilities. But, all the characters are going to be in there occasionally for family meetings, family gatherings, etc... so you will get some of their POV, but it will mainly take place in the hospital.**

**I know some people don't like OC's, but please give this a chance before not reading this anymore. These are not going to be the plain, old mary-jane OC's. They are going to have personalities and I think you will enjoy them; so give it like 2 or more chapters and if you still don't like it then that is totally okay. But please don't go flaming my stories because I have OC's.**

**WARNING: This story contains descriptions of self-harm, depression, anorexia, etc.. so if that doesn't appeal to you then you don't have to read it, i'm totally okay with you not reading this. Trust me, it won't offend me. I know it's not some peoples bowl of soup and that's alright! :)**

**Haha, but anyways, thank you for reading this authors note. And everyone in here has some kind of mental disorder (some people have more than one) and if you want more information about them or anything, please visit this site: www . nami . org [remove the spaces!]**

**Okay.. onto the story, and if you read this full authors note I applaud you and really thank you. 3**

* * *

_"Sometimes life is too hard to be alone, and sometimes life is too good to be alone." -Elizabeth Gilbert_

Callie entered the wing of the hospital around 2 o'clock and when she got there, she was instantly surrounded by a bunch of chatter and people around her age sitting in a circle and talking (well some of them), _They make share our problems here _she thought bitterly as one of the professionals sat her down at a wooden desk, right next to the nurses station that took up a good part of the facility.

Straight ahead of her was like a gathering room with circular grey tables and blue chairs with students sitting in them. Some sleeping, some looking mad, and some actually laughing and having a good time. _Who could have a good time in here_ she thought as someone was checking her name in. Eventually, someone came up to her and motioned her to stand up and spread her arms and legs as if she was at the airport going through the security things.

They put a metal screener over her body and they found nothing harmful to which she laughed. Why would she have anything harmful? She sat back down at the desk and the nurse motioned her into the nurses' station which had computers, records, medicine, everything pretty much and they asked her to stand on a scale.

She stood on the scale and calculated her weight and then checked her height. She assumed as much. Once they were done, someone finally talked to her. A girl in her early 20's with short, brown hair and brown eyes and a nice smile. "Hi, I'm Laura, one of the caregivers here. Right now, they just started group therapy, why don't you go join them. I'll introduce you." She gently pulled Callie up and then motioned her into the gathering room where everyone was looking at her.

"Everyone, this is Callie." She said while forwarding her to sit down at an empty chair near the main dude leading the group.

They all stopped and then replied, in all monotone voices, "Hi, Callie." She thought they sounded like zombies or something you would see at an AA meeting.

She waved and then the main dude who was leaning it smiled and shook her hand, "Hi, Callie. I'm doctor Sloane here." He was a scrawny man in his late 30's with brown hair and blue eyes, he looked like a nerd, but not really one of those nerdy, nerdy types. "Welcome to group." He then looked at the rest of the group, some who were just rolling their eyes or acting like they didn't care.

And then there were some who were enjoying this and really listening to what he had to say.

Goody two-shoes, she thought as crossed her legs. The doctor cleared his voice, "Alright. Now, let's go around the group saying each other's names and why we are here." The rest of the group nodded although they didn't look really into it.

A girl around Callie's age started in a high pitched, cheerful voice. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth, 17, and I'm in here for paranoid schizophrenia with suicidal tendencies." Callie would never think she was a schizo; she was pretty petite for her age with curly, orange hair that would outdo a pumpkin with some freckles and then ice, blue eyes. Eyes that instantly draw you in.

The doctor said, "Thank you, Elizabeth. Alright, next." The doctor motioned towards a teenage boy who was slacking in his chair so far that if he moved any more he would fall off.

"Hi. I'm Carter, 17, and I'm in here for who knows what." He shrugged his shoulders and then admitted with a tired, boring voice.

The doctor spoke to him as if he was a toddler, "Carter, you know why you're here. So why don't you tell everyone, huh?" Carter just rolled his eyes, obviously use to his condescending tone.

"Fine." He spoke with venom laced in his voice, "My name is Carter, I'm 17, and I'm in here because I imagine that I'm a girl and I ride pretty, little ponies." He spoke sarcastically, causing Callie and some of the other patients to laugh.

The doctor obviously didn't find that amusing, "Carter, if you don't tell us the reason why you're here, I will tell the doctor to take away your gym privileges."

Carter gasped dramatically, "You would take away _my _gym privileges? How dare you, you evil monster!" He spoke with humor and a lot of sarcasm obviously not caring about his gym privileges.

Callie was starting to like this guy.

He didn't act his age.

The doctor took out his note pad and then wrote something down, "Okay, Carter, your gym privileges are taken away." Carter nodded, going back to looking on the floor.

The doctor's cheeks turned red, obviously embarrassed because he was shown off by a 17 year-old with what Callie would assume has anger issues. "Okay. Who's next?"

A girl quietly spoke. Callie could tell she was younger than everyone there because she was really small and only looked about 13. She had straight, blonde hair with light-blue dip dyes that stopped at her shoulders which complimented her olive-colored skin and really deep, dark brown eyes. "My name is Anastasia, I'm 14, and I'm here because I have type 2 bipolar disorder, depression, PTSD and anxiety." She spoke with such an innocent voice that Callie felt the need to protect her and she honestly didn't know why.

She went back to chewing on her hair, probably a habit she does when she's anxious Callie thought as someone else spoke. She had long, pitch-black, wavy hair with several colored streaks in it and had emerald-green eyes and had perfectly, white teeth. She looked like a normal-preppy emo girl, if one existed, Callie thought as she spoke with such a sad voice, one that probably saw too many stuff and has given up hope on the world. "My name is Lilia."

Callie was _not_ expecting that name.

She continued, "I'm 15 and I'm here for self-harm and depression, and anorexia. Are we done with this yet?" She addressed the main doctor and he just shook his head. She sighed deeply, crossing her arms and legs.

"Thank you everyone. Now, Callie, would you like to share?"

Callie nodded and she could see Carter examining her as if she was a puzzle that he was trying to figure out, Callie looked away from his dramatic gaze, "Hi. My name is Callie and I'm in here for depression, and maybe some other stuff. I don't know." She spoke and Carter looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

Okay, _now_ he was slowly losing brownie points in her book.

The doctor nodded, "Thank you, Callie. Alright, now," He checked his watch, "Because we have 10 minutes left of group, let's go around and answer this question: "What do you think would be the hardest thing for you to give up? Why would it be hard to lose?"" He looked around and then said with finality, "Carter, let's start with you and go counter-clockwise."

Carter sat up a little straighter, "Fine. The hardest thing for me to give up would be… food. Junk food to be specific. Why, you ask! Because I love junk food, it keeps me sane. Duh." He gave a side smile, and his eyes were filled with humor.

The doctor gave a small smile and then Elizabeth went. "The hardest thing for me to give up would be," She thought about it for a minute then spoke, "My friends. Yeah, my friends. Because they understand me when no one else would. When I was left in my crib, crying, my friends would tell me everything would be alright." The doctor nodded and Callie thought about what this girl went through. It must have been hell if she had to think of imaginary friends to keep her sane.

Lilia then spoke, "The hardest thing for me to give up would be my boyfriend, Alex. He's honestly the only good thing in my life and the only thing I care about." She admitted, pulling up her long sleeve and Callie could see some scars on her skin.

"Thank you, Lilia. Anastasia, do you want to go next?" She slowly nodded.

"The hardest thing for me to give up would be my dog, Lulu. She is the best dog, ever and I love her with all my heart." Callie gave a small smile at her, making Anastasia's cheek blush.

Then last but not least was Callie. She had to think about it for a minute before answering, "The hardest thing for me to give up would be my younger brother. He's the only good thing in this world, and the only person that I truly love." Callie spoke, thinking of Jude and what he would be doing right now. What would they tell him? What is he doing? Is he worried about her? So many questions were racing through her mind and she zoned out as the person was finishing up the lesson.

Everyone got up and stacked their chairs by the white board. She checked the clock and saw that it was 2:30. She could see everyone either sitting on the floor or on the comfy chairs that were in sync with the wall all around the room. She sat on one and to her surprise, Anastasia sat next to her, holding her knees to her body. "Hi. You're new here, huh? I was new here too. I'm Anastasia by the way but you can call me Anna, everyone else does." She looked at the TV that was playing and then looked back at her, "I think it's sweet that you care about your little brother, how old is he?"

Callie turned to look at her and really didn't want to get to know anybody because she would be leaving in a couple of days, but the look in her eyes and the innocent hopefulness in there, she couldn't say no. "He's 10."

She gave a big smile, showing her pink and blue braces. "Well that's sweet. You seem like a very nice person. I want to get to know you more!" She spoke, grabbing her free hand.

Callie gave a small smile when someone shouted, "Anna, remember, we don't touch people here." She nodded and then frisked her hand away as if someone burned her.

She gave a small giggle and then someone came up to her. "Anna, are you ready for your session with your family?" She nodded and then waved bye to her as she went through the doors, ready to meet with her family.

She hoped it went well for her sake.

She watched the TV and honestly, there was nothing good on. It was some type of inspirational movie that made her gag inside. She hated those cheesy, no-good movies that teach you a life lesson. She liked the more action/adventure ones.

She pretended to watch the TV when she heard the chair move and looked to see that it was none other than Carter, the troublemaker she's calling him.

He spoke in her ear in a sweet, sexy voice, "Hi, Callie, I'm Carter. Nice to meet you. You're new here, huh? Well, awesome!" He spoke and Callie got shivers down her spine.

She met his eyes, "So, mystery-man, what are you in here for?"

He gave a sneaky smile, "That's for me to know and for you to dot… dot… dot…" He pointed to blank air at the last part.

"Okay, mystery-man. What's your favorite color?" Callie asked an easy question.

He rolled his eyes, "If you want to get to know me more so I can tell you why I'm here, well it's not going to work, sweetheart. But for your information, my favorite color is blue. What's yours?"

"Green." Callie spoke easily. "What is it like here? Is the food good?"

Callie then thought that it wasn't a good idea to ask him about it. He would probably make it dramatic. "It's not bad here compared to my life. I actually like it here. The people are pretty nice, but the food is horrible. I mean _disgusting_. Everything is fake, but you have to eat, if not they get onto you." He crossed his arms, looking at the movie that was on.

He grunted, "Seriously? They're playing _Soul Surfer_?" He asked with disbelief in his voice.

Callie sadly nodded, "Yeah. They need to get better movies." She admitted, looking into his eyes.

He looked back at her, "I agree with you. Maybe we can make a complaint." He joked and Callie gave a small smile thinking that this place may not be that bad after all.

Little did they know, the caregivers on unit were telling the children to go into their rooms; and because there were only 4 people there, everyone got their own room, to which Callie was grateful.

Callie asked someone why they had to stay in their room for an hour and someone replied back so the caregivers can change shifts quietly and easily.

Callie turned into the hallway which was long and had 5 rooms on each side. She went to the one on the left and then entered it. What she saw bored her. It had 4 walls, all painted an ugly blue and plain white, there were 2 fully made beds and straight across from them was their own personal storage space with a grey desk separating the two of them. She laid down on her bed and she realized that there was a nightstand in the middle separating the two beds.

She put her hands behind her head and gave a long sigh.

This was going to be a _long_ first day.

_"Behind every beautiful thing, there's some kind of pain." -Bob Dylan_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, expect a new one soon. And thank you for all your lovely reviews, I don't and will never ask for them, but I do appreciate every single one and take your comments, concerns, suggestions, etc... to heart. **

**And, also, if you know anyone who has a mental illness or is going through something hard, or feel like giving up, please call this number:  
****1-800.273.8255 . They are always willing to answer your call, and i'm always here if you ever want to talk, please don't ever forget that.****  
**

**Well, I have school tomorrow and have to do an essay, do like a hundred pages of math so i'm gonna sign off now...**

**Love you, all and you all have a purpose in this life.**

**Until later, **

**Lauren :)**


End file.
